


The Safe Zone

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fallout AU, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have been given clear instructions to make it to Vault 619, but will they get sidetracked along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Fallout immersions that came out recently, which is basically the extent of my Fallout knowledge so appologies if some things aren't accurate to the game. 
> 
> Thank you to [Becca](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this.

Michael and Gavin had lived in Vault 636 their entire lives, so to be thrown out into the Wasteland with no prior experience was a shock, to say the least. 

The boys had been stumbling around for several hours, with no guide other than a general direction, their Pip-Boys and instructions to get to Vault 619. Luck apparently being mostly on their side, they had already found supplies and weapons lying around and had already dealt with some unwanted attention, but were still miles away from their intended destination.

“Michael, do you reckon you could just live out here?” Gavin asked, looking around warily.

“In the Wasteland? I reckon I probably could Gav, but you wouldn’t last out here.” Michael poked Gavin in the back in an effort to make him walk faster, an uneasy feeling settling in Michael’s stomach.

Gavin completely stopped and turned around, a huge grin plastered on his face. “Aw, Michael, you would miss me too much out here on your own.” 

Michael scoffed and poked Gavin again. “Nah, I’d have a better chance of survival without having to constantly be babysitting you.”

Gavin’s smile didn’t fade though, because as they went to start walking again Michael took his hand and squeezed it to show he was just kidding. 

Before they had even taken a step however, they heard a rustle coming from the nearby bushes, causing both of them to freeze. As they watched in horror, a pack of radroaches emerged from the shrubbery and headed straight for them.

“Shit! Run Gavin!” Michael screamed, pulling Gavin along in an attempt to escape the radroaches.

“Michael!” Gavin cried as their hands became separated when Gavin tripped in his haste to get away, giving the radroaches time to descend on him, their hard bodies attacking him.

Hauling Gavin up again, Michael began pulling Gavin again until he was sure he could run for himself. “Come on Gavin, we’ve got to get to that town!”

The radroaches continued to follow them as they ran, both the boys scrambling up a hill and to the town, where the radroaches couldn’t follow. “Michael, I don’t feel good” Gavin whimpered as he collapsed onto the ground beside a concerned Michael, who crouched down to examine his boyfriend.

“That’d be the radiation poisoning.” A new voice spoke, drawing both men’s attention to a shockingly beautiful red head staring down at them with her arms crossed. She was wearing a Vault issued jump suit, but it was tied at her waist, no Vault number was visible and it was clear from the dirt on her legs and boots that she’d been out here a long time.

Michael was immediately on the defence, blocking Gavin and pointing his gun at the stranger. “Who the hell are you?”

The lady put both of her hands up. “Woah hey, if I wanted to hurt you, you’d already be dead. I just saw you guys get attacked and you don’t really look like you’re from around here so I thought I might offer some assistance but if you’re happy to just let him die then I’ll back off.”

“Die?” Gavin whimpered from the ground. Michael bent down and stroked his hair, shushing him, while still keeping his gun trained on the woman.

“So you’re telling me you stood up here and watched us get attacked by those things and didn’t do anything?” Michael questioned after standing up again, still glaring at her.

“What did you want me to do? Come down there and risk my own life? I don’t even know you.” She responded, giving Michael an equally hard glare.

“Well if you don’t know us why do you want to help us now then, what’s in it for you?” Michael was now even more suspicious of the lady, what kind of person just willingly helps people.

“Maybe I’m just a nice person, does it matter? The more time you spend arguing with me over this the closer he is to dying” She directed her gaze to Gavin, who was curled up in the fetal position on the ground, making pitiful noises.

Michael sighed, his only option was to trust this girl, cause there was no way he was leaving Gavin like this. “Okay, fine, what can you do for us?”

“It’s not so much what I can do for you as it is the information I can give you. There’s a guy at the bar in town who has the cure he needs to get better” She pointed at Gavin. “He’s just down the road, I can take you to him and we’re mates, so I can get you a discount.”

Michael hesitated before nodding, leaning down to help Gavin to his feet. He watched as Gavin tried to step forward and immediately fell back down, Michael’s shout of his name ringing in his ears. “Oh, the whole worlds all topsy turvy and everything hurts.” Gavin groaned from the ground. As Michael moved forward to pick Gavin up again the lady moved towards him as well.

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Michael snarled at her, making her retreat quickly before she rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to have to trust me a little bit if you want my help man” she pointed out as she watched Michael pick Gavin back up and support him, watching as the shorter man struggled slightly under the weight. 

Michael huffed before motioning her to lead the way so he could follow, supporting Gavin with a firm arm around his waist, leading him and holding him up.

“I’m Lindsay by the way.”

“That’s nice.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes again, though the action was missed by Michael, who was walking behind her. “And you are? I know his name is Gavin, because you said it before, but what’s yours?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because, idiot, I’d like to be able to have a name to call you, instead of just ‘angry baby faced man’, unless you prefer to go by that?”

Gavin snorted, then immediately groaned in pain, collapsing even more onto Michael. 

“It’s Michael, how much further is this bar?” the worry evident in his voice as he struggled slightly to support Gavin.

Lindsay pointed to a small run down building in front of them, with a sign displayed out the front stating ice cream.  
“Ice cream? I thought you said this was a bar?” Michael questioned as he walked through the doors that Lindsay had held open for him so he could continue to hold Gavin. 

The interior of the bar was dim and grimy, definitely giving off a bar atmosphere, instead of an ice cream place. The man behind the bar had short brown hair and was about as dirty as his bar was; visible signs of dirt marked his face.

“Coe” Lindsay called as she walked further into the bar.

“Lindsay and friends.” Coe answered, seeming unfazed by the unfamiliar faces. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked, directing his attention to Gavin, a look of disgust crossing his face, “I don’t want any vomit in my bar.”

Michael shifted uncomfortably, trying to maintain the weight of Gavin while pulling up his gun and aiming it at Coe.

“Woah” Coe chuckled holding up a hand as Lindsay moved towards Michael, as if to aim the gun away, “No trouble boys, no trouble, what do you need?”

“Well these boys got attacked by a pack of radroaches and that one has radiation poisoning” she said, pointing at Gavin who was curling more into Michael, looking like he was on the edge of consciousness.

“Ah, so you need RadAway, lucky for you I’ve got some right here” Coe said as he turned around and pulled it off the shelf behind him “Now normally, I sell this for a great price but I’ll give you a discount because you’re friends of Lindsay’s and she’s a good customer and she’s done numerous amounts of uh, favours for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I have caps, just give us the RadAway.” Michael said handing over the correct amount of caps, his sole focus on Gavin. As Lindsay took the RadAway from Coe, Gavin collapsed onto Michael, passing out completely as Lindsay hooked him up to it, having more experience using it than Michael.

Lindsay helped Michael move Gavin into a chair, this time with no protest from Michael, who was hardly paying attention.

“Gav? Gavvy? Come on boi you’re okay, come on, I’ll literally kill you if you die.” Michael sat next to Gavin, holding his hand and stroking his hair off his forehead, which was hot and clammy. He continued to whisper things to Gavin until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to be fine Michael, the RadAway’s already working, it just takes time, we’ll have to stay here for a while.”

Michael nodded and turned to watch her sit across from him, still keeping half his attention on Gavin. “So this is a bar right, does that mean we can get some drinks? Cause I think I might need one after today.”

Lindsay smiled at him and went back to Coe to order, returning with a drink for both of them and one for Gavin when he woke up. “Drinks are on me. So, I couldn’t help but notice you’re both from 636. We’ve had a few people wander through here, heard that some idiots started a fire in the Vault and the whole thing had to be evacuated because it was inhabitable. That true?”

Michael shifted in his seat, glancing at Gavin who was still out cold. “Uh… Yeah something like that. What about you, where are you from?” Turning the conversation back towards Lindsay.

“I just sort of wander around, help people occasionally, but I mostly stick to myself. I come and go from here quite a bit so I’m pretty friendly with some of the people who live here. It’s pretty safe here, pretty much the only things that come into the town are radroaches every once in a while.”

“So you and Coe then, he said you did some ‘favours’ for him? You and him together?”

Lindsay spluttered, spitting her drink onto the table. “Not those type of favours! See, what we lack in attacks from outside things, we make up for in the people here. There’s a considerable amount of unpleasant people that travel through here, even some that live here. So I help Coe… deal with them if there’s any trouble. I also help if he has general problems that he can’t deal with himself. In exchange he gives me free booze and free supplies if I need them. It’s a good system.”

They continued to talk and drink, Lindsay finding that the more she spoke with Michael the less hostile he became towards her and eventually they were joking and laughing like they’d known each other forever. During one of their breaks in conversation to check on Gavin’s condition and to make sure he was still breathing, Coe approached their table.

“I was wondering if you guys would be interested in doing me a favour. It’s a three person job, so you’ll need Sleeping Beauty there too.” Coe paused as Lindsay and Michael both turned to Gavin, just checking he was in fact sleeping and hadn’t died since they’d last check on him a minute ago. “I have this neighbour and he’s been causing me a whole bunch of problems. I need him dealt with swiftly. I’ll be willing to offer you weapons to do the job and then keep for your journey, cause no offense but your weapons are pretty shitty. You’re not going to survive in the Wasteland with just a bat and a pistol.”

Lindsay agreed without hesitation, jobs like these were normal for her and she wouldn’t mind working with the boys she’d only met a few hours ago. She wasn’t sure about Gavin, having had practically no interaction with a conscious version of him, but Michael she certainly felt was the type of person she’d be happy to spend more time with. Watching the way he looked after Gavin made her sure that Gavin was probably also someone worthy of her time.

Michael on the other hand wasn’t sure. He and Lindsay seemed to get on really well and he was beginning to feel himself trusting her, but that made him wary because he certainly wasn’t the type to trust easily. The mission itself could be dangerous and he could be agreeing to put their lives at risk and he’d already nearly lost Gavin once, he had to put his and Gavin’s safety first. However they really could use those weapons, plus getting on Coe’s good side could be helpful if they needed anything in the future.

“Alright, we’re in.” Michael said, nodding his head, after all it was just one guy, so the chances of him and Gavin getting hurt were slim.

Coe, evidently pleased with this response went back to his bar and returned with a significant amount of weapons. “Split these between the two of you boys. Lindsay do you need anything new?”

Lindsay shook her head and with that Coe returned to behind the bar, though Michael wasn’t really sure why, because in the whole time the three of them had been at the table, no one else had entered. Michael pointed this out as Lindsay and he returned to conversation.

“Not many people actually live in the town, it’s pretty small, you mostly just get people passing through here, or people like me who come and go.”

That explained why they had seen no other people on their walk here. Michael wondered what sort of people you had to be to willingly live in a place like this before forgetting that thought entirely as he was distracted by a joke Lindsay made.

An hour or so passed before Michael remembered the quest Coe had given them. “So considering you basically live here, who’s this neighbour we’re meant to deal with?”

“His name’s McCormick, he thinks he practically owns the town and he has no respect for anyone else trying to live here. There are rumours going around that he’s been stealing and hoarding supplies, not sharing them with the rest of the people living here. He’s actually been trying to recruit people to help him lower the population of the town to a level he finds acceptable.” 

“And that level is?” Michael asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

“A town for just him. I’m not sure why, surely he would go insane from isolation, but I guess to each their own.”

“So this recruitment, has he been successful? I only signed up for one guy, not a bunch.”

“I’m honestly not sure. I haven’t been in town for a while, so I don’t know if he’s actually convinced people to join him. I do know of one wanderer who might’ve signed up in desperation, but apart from that I can’t image he’s got much support.”

Michael was about to ask about the desperate wander Lindsay had mentioned when he was interrupted by a groaning next to him. 

“Ugh, that was bloody bollocks, I felt like shite.” Gavin groaned opening his eyes to look around, before settling on his hand, which was still being held by Michael’s. “Aw Michael, were you worried about me?” He asked, grinning.

Michael, however, did not smile, his face looking pretty pissed off. “See! You didn’t even last a day! You’re so fucking stupid!’ Michael yelled, and then pulled Gavin closer until he was practically sitting in Michael’s lap. Gavin, not disturbed by this in the slightest just made himself more comfortable, Michael’s arm firmly wrapped around his waist, before turning to look at Lindsay who was watching on in amusement. “So I see you’ve decided to trust the bird then Michael. Good, I like her.” He said, flashing Lindsay a cheeky grin when she laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah I guess so.” Michael said, resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder and also looking at Lindsay before glancing to the window outside. “We also have a job to do Gavvy, but we’ll have to do it tomorrow. Lindsay, is there a place we can stay the night? It’s getting dark out there.”

“Of course, I have a house that I use just down from here that’s secure. We can stay there.”

As they made their way outside Gavin thanked Coe and they all waved the bar man goodbye. “Christ, how long was I out for” Gavin said looking around at his surroundings, now that he was conscious enough to take them in. 

Michael huffed in response and took his hand as Gavin began talking to Lindsay. Much like with Michael she seemed to fall into an easy conversation with him, talking like they’d known each other forever.

When they eventually reached Lindsay’s house the sun was just setting, making it difficult to see the medium sized building with half boarded up windows. The boys were both thankful when after they were all inside; Lindsay locked the door and immediately turned on the nearest lamp, offering some much needed light, before heading off further into the house. 

The boys followed her to what appeared to be the kitchen, where all three of them ate dinner from the supplies Lindsay kept locked in the cupboard, all while the conversation flowed easily between them. 

When it was time to sleep Lindsay secured all the doors and windows before pointing out the spare bedroom and the surprisingly working bathroom down the hall. “Feel free to have a shower if you want, but water is limited so keep that in mind. Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.” She said before heading into her bedroom and closing the door.

“Hear that Michael, we might have to share a shower to save water.” Gavin waggled his eyebrows while Michael laughed before giving Gavin a fond look.

“Maybe in the morning, for now we should definitely go to sleep” He said getting up and walking to the bedroom as Gavin followed behind.

They got ready for bed in silence and it wasn’t until they were both lying there that Gavin spoke up again as he lay on his side to look at Michael. “I really like Lindsay, she seems nice. Can we keep her?”

“She’s not a pet Gavin, she’s a person.”

“I know Michael! I just meant that I wanted her to stick around with us longer.”

“Yeah Gavin, I know what you meant. It’s up to her though, depends on whether she wants to stay with us or not. She’s had a whole life before we came crashing into it.”

They were silent for a while after that, Michael almost believing that Gavin had fallen asleep until he spoke again.

“She’s really pretty though, isn’t she.” Gavin said before floundering, “I mean obviously I love you, it’s just that she’s really cool and I wouldn’t mind it if she stayed with us and don’t take that the wrong way and-“

Michael put his hand over Gavin’s mouth in an attempt to shush the younger boy. “Gav, it’s okay, she is pretty and cool and I also wouldn’t mind if she stayed with us.” 

Another beat of silence then Gavin pulled Michael’s hand off his mouth and held onto it. “That should be weird though right, that’s not really how relationships should work.”

Gavin felt Michael shrug from the right side of the bed. “Nah, not really, our life is already pretty weird, this isn’t that weird and if we’re both okay with it then what does it matter?”

Gavin hummed in response, content with that answer. “What’s this job we have tomorrow?”

Michael yawned, “I’ll explain in the morning, time for sleeping now.”

They lay in silence again just appreciating each other’s company when Michael spoke softly, almost like a whisper. “I love you, Gavin.” Emotion evident in his voice, clearly thinking back to how he had nearly lost Gavin earlier that day.

“I love you too, Michael.” Gavin whispered back as Michael lent in and kissed him briefly, but enough to convey the emotions he was feeling. 

Exhausted, Gavin rolled over to face away from Michael intent on sleeping as Michael pulled Gavin flush against his chest, holding him tightly. Both drifted off to sleep comforted by the others presence. 

_________________________

Both men awoke abruptly to a loud banging on the bedroom door. “Get up; we need to be ready early so we can take this guy down.” Lindsay’s voice called.

Michael groaned and opened his eyes as Gavin grumbled and stretched, nearly punching Michael in the face before turning to snuggle into Michael’s chest, hopeful to fit in some more sleep.

“Bullshit, it’s barely even light out.” Michael complained as he looked at the faint light making its way through the poorly boarded up window, indicating the early hours of the morning.

Michael made an attempt to get out of bed but was pulled back in by Gavin and having not really wanted to get up in the first place was content to just lie there in the warm blankets with his boi, both of them nearly drifting back off to sleep until the banging on their door started again.

“If you assholes don’t get out of bed in the next two minutes, I’m coming in there and dragging you out of bed myself and trust me, it won’t be pleasant. There’s stuff for breakfast in the kitchen, but shower first, I don’t wanna be putting up with your smell all day.” 

“Come on Gavvy, better get up before she comes in, wouldn’t want to scare her at the sight of you bare chested.” Michael said hauling Gavin out of bed, much to the younger man’s complaints.

Both men headed to the shower, Michael leading the way as Gavin stumbled behind, barely awake. Michael carrying their clothes and turning the shower on while Gavin mindlessly stripped off his boxers, Michael shoving Gavin under the running water when he was undressed before joining him. 

After their shower was finished (much less sexy than Gavin had alluded to last night) they made their way to the kitchen where Lindsay was sitting at the table, organising her weapons.

The boys joined her at the table and tucked in to the food she’d set out for them. “I don’t normally get people their own food when they’re perfectly capable of getting it themselves but I was worried you’d get preoccupied in the shower.” She said smirking at them over the guns as she watched them blush.

Before either boy could protest continued “Okay, these are all the weapons I have for this job.” She pointed to a smaller pile, “We shouldn’t need much more than this and what I’ve got, we’re probably only dealing with one person, maybe two if he’s recruited who I’m thinking of.”

“What are we actually doing? No one has explained yet.” Gavin questioned, not comfortable with being left in the dark about something that sounded important.

Michael and Gavin continued to eat their breakfast as Lindsay and Michael explained the task to Gavin and they went through plans on how to take McCormick down. By the time they were leaving the house, everyone was informed and felt confident that it wouldn’t take more than an hour to deal with Coe’s neighbour troubles. 

That is, they were all feeling confident until Michael poked his head over the car the three were hiding behind and swore under his breath. “Fuck, Lindsay you said there’d be maybe two of them. There are seven people out there guarding his house.” Crouching back down he glared at Lindsay who looked somewhat surprised before she poked her head up to have a look.

“Huh, she’s not there. I would’ve sworn she’d be desperate enough to join his recruitment” 

“Who? Who are you talking about?”

Before Lindsay could answer Michael’s question her attention was drawn to the bush behind them where she saw a flash of purple moving quickly towards them.

“Shit! She’s there! Run!” Lindsay cried as she grabbed both the boys to pull them away and get them moving as a purple haired lady ran towards them with a sword, obviously waiting to attack them by surprise had Lindsay not been paying attention.

The three of them ran until they were sure she wasn’t chasing them anymore, collapsing in a seemingly abandoned toilet block. 

“You’re bleeding.” Lindsay said, pointing at Michael’s right leg where a small cut from the sword was evident. 

Michael, who was sitting on the floor looked up and pointed to Gavin’s arm which was cut deeper than his and was bleeding heavily. “We need to get something to patch us up before he bleeds out.”

“I can help you with that.” All three people turned around to see a blonde lady emerging from inside one of the cubicles.

“Barb? What are you doing in here?” Lindsay asked, recognising the blonde.

“Ya know, just hanging out, that’s not important. What is important is that I have just the things in here to help patch you up.” Barb said before reaching back into the cubicle and pulling out a first aid kit and a bottle filled with murky brown liquid. She handed the first aid kit to Lindsay who set to work patching the boys up and then went to hand Michael the bottle.

“What the hell is that?” Michael questioned, not taking the offered bottle.

“It’ll help you heal faster, halve it between the two of you.” Barb said, urging Michael to take it.

Michael took the bottle and drank half, grimacing before handing it to Gavin who took a sip and started gagging, but downed the rest of the bottle at Michael and Lindsay’s encouragement. 

“Okay well see ya.” Barb said cheerily before exiting the bathroom and leaving the three alone in silence.

“What the actual fuck just happened.” Michael said, looking at Lindsay but interrupting her before she could answer. “No, forget about her, who the hell was that chick that attacked us? You knew her?”

“Her name is Meg. She’s a wanderer like me; we’ve met before. She actually helped me with a few of Coe’s jobs.” Lindsay said staring at the wall, refusing to meet either man’s eye.

“Okay, then what is she doing with this McCormick bloke?” Gavin asked, confused.

“I don’t know Gav, desperate times, I guess.” She responded before moving to get up, helping Gavin up as well. “Come on, we’ve still got all our weapons and a job to do. They didn’t take us by surprise so we’ve probably fucked up McCormick’s plan.”

“Yeah, but what’s our plan? There’s a lot more of them than we expected.” Michael questioned, getting up as well as they all headed to the door.

“Honestly, I think our best bet is to just get some form of cover and kill them all.” Lindsay responded with a stony face.

“All of them? Even Meg?” Gavin shot a concerned look at Lindsay, before looking over at Michael who was showing equal concern.

“If she tries to kill us. It’s kill or be killed.” Was the cold response he received from her as she led the way. 

The trio walked in silence as they surveyed their surroundings, searching for the best cover before settling behind a building just near the pack of eight raiders protecting the way to McCormick. Their position provided a great shot at the pack while also offering ample concealment should they need it.

From this position they also got a clear look at Meg, actually able to see her now that she wasn’t chasing after them with a shield. She was a lot shorter than the rest of the pack, tattoos on both her arms and dirty like everyone who seemed to live in the town. She was incredibly beautiful, but also looked like she was more than capable of killing a person, clearly having been hardened by the Wasteland.

“Okay, fire!” Lindsay called, her, Gavin and Michael opening fire and eventually stepping out from behind the building to advance as the members of the pack dropped to the ground, dead. 

Meg upon seeing Lindsay stopped mid charge and fell to the ground as shots rained around her. “Wait!” she cried out. The trio stopped, their guns aimed on her as she was the only one left alive.

“You’re not going to kill me right? Lindsay come on, not me?” she pleaded looking up at Lindsay who stared back seemingly unmoved.

“You tried to kill us Meg, why wouldn’t I kill you?”

“It wasn’t personal, I was just following orders! I wasn’t really going to kill you, that’s why I only had my sword out, not my gun. You know how it is in the Wasteland, you do what you can to get by. It’s kill or be killed.” Meg responded, unknowingly repeating Lindsay’s earlier sentiments. “I would never kill you Lindsay, or your friends.”

Lindsay sighed, lowering her gun slightly and looked at Gavin, who had already completely lowered his gun, and at Michael who looked like he was hesitating but indicated to Lindsay with his free hand that it was her call. Looking back at Meg, motioning for her to stand up, she warned her “One wrong move and I’m putting a bullet through your brain, Turney.” 

“Obviously,” Meg responded then turned to Michael and Gavin, holding her hand out to introduce herself “Meg, who the hell are you?”

Gavin introduced both himself and Michael, who was still staring at Meg suspiciously but was no longer pointing his gun at her head. 

Meg, undeterred by Michael’s staring, turned back to Lindsay “You here to kill McCormick?” she asked, “Mind if I help?”

Lindsay shrugged, “Whatever, be my guest, just don’t cause any problems.” 

Meg nodded and followed after Lindsay who started to walk to the entrance of McCormick’s house and was closely followed by Michael and Gavin.

The group of four climbed the stairs, each floor they passed more and more crowded with the supplies McCormick had been hoarding. When they eventually reached the top they found the bald man standing there with his hands up, speaking and revealing his blackened teeth.

“There’s no need for anything rash, I didn’t mean any harm.”

“Bullshit” Lindsay retorted pointing to the town, “You hired an army of people to protect the ridiculous amount of supplies you have stocked up in here, while people out there are dying without resources.”

“Ah but you won’t kill me will you? I’m defenceless up here, I’ve made some mistakes but I can be a better man” McCormick begged, taking their moment of hesitation to slowly move his left hand behind him and pull out a pistol, aiming it Lindsay’s head.

“Like hell.” Meg stated, pulling out her gun and shooting him between the eyes. The four watched him drop to the ground, pistol hitting the floor with a thunk.

“Thanks for that.” Lindsay murmured to Meg, still staring at the body in front of her.

“I got you.” Meg said placing her arm around Lindsay’s waist and turning her around, moving towards the stairs.

“Wait” Lindsay stopped her, “Coe normally lets me keep whatever I find on the body so feel free to search it boys” she said before continuing with Meg down the stairs, putting her arm across the smaller girl’s shoulder. 

Gavin took one look at the blood pooling around the body and gagged, stepping away but not descending the stairs. Michael rolled his eyes and stepped forward, searching the body, not finding much except for a scrap of paper.

“Oh score Gavvy!” Michael exclaimed upon reading it, “McCormick had the Vault code for 619, lucky Lindsay remembered to search the body.” 

Gavin nodded but didn’t look over not wanting to be reminded of the blood “Okay can we leave now Michael it’s bloody disgusting up here” his voice slightly muffled by the hand he was holding over his face as he tried to ignore the smell.

Michael sighed and lead Gavin back downstairs to Meg and Lindsay, who were waiting at the front door murmuring to each other but stopped talking as soon as the spotted the boys.

“Alright team, let’s go report in at Coe’s and then home, I’m exhausted.” Lindsay ordered, stepping out of the house and grabbing Meg’s hand as she walked, leading the way.

When they arrived at Coe’s he greeted all four of them happily and pointed out to Meg that he was disappointed he hadn’t seen her in a while. Upon hearing that they had already completed his mission, he offered them all free drinks for the night. They spent just over an hour drinking and getting to know each other a bit better, Meg and Michael and Gavin especially, before the exhaustion was unbearable and the four stumbled back to Lindsay’s house for the night.

When they reached the house they each went to their respective bedrooms, Michael and Gavin saying goodnight, before heading off to the spare room. Meg hesitated, unsure of where she would sleep for the night.

“You can sleep with me, if you want.” Lindsay said, watching Meg from the doorway. Meg looked unsure, glancing at the couch which looked big enough to sleep on. “I would like you to sleep with me.” Lindsay spoke again softly, looking Meg in the eye. Meg nodded and followed Lindsay into her room. Soon the house was silent as all four of them drifted into a deep sleep.

However this didn’t last long as only a few hours later Michael woke up, stomach paining as a reminded that the only thing he had eaten all day was the small breakfast. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen, to find Meg already sitting there, food cupboard unlocked and eating dry cereal, facing away from him.

“You knew where the key was?” he asked, causing her to jump and turn to watch him enter the kitchen and head to the cupboard, pulling out his own food and joining her at the table. She watched him for a moment before responding.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve stayed here.”

He nodded. “So, you and Lindsay, huh, you’re together?”

Meg looked down at her cereal “I mean I guess? It’s kind of complicated. What about you and Gavin? Are you together?”

Michael squared his shoulders, feeling slightly jealous “Yes, we are. Why? You interested in him?”

Meg hesitated a moment, before looking up from her cereal and directly into Michael’s eyes. “Not just him.”

Before Michael could ask what she meant by that Lindsay appeared in the doorway. 

“Are you two eating all my food? At least save some for the rest of us.”

Just after Lindsay had sat down at the table with them, swiping some of the biscuits Michael was eating, Gavin joined them, complaining.

“You’re all having a party and you’re leaving me out” he pouted before smiling again when Meg offered him some of her food.

They all sat around chatting for a while, conversation flowing easily, like they all fit together perfectly and as the hours passed they had migrated from the kitchen to the living room, all four sitting on the one couch with Michael and Gavin squished together and Lindsay and Meg on either side, Lindsay with her head on Michael’s shoulder and Meg curled up with her legs in Gavin’s lap and that’s how they stayed as the drifted off to sleep, all still incredibly tired from the day’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! 
> 
> I have some more ideas for this universe that I might write at some stage.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


End file.
